Injustice: SCU Character Endings (What if Elseworlds)
by BMG Studios
Summary: These are fan-made endings for characters from the Spectrum Cinematic Universe if they appeared in Injustice: Gods Among Us
1. The Shadow

The Shadow stands in the Fortress of Solitude as Superman is sucked into a portal to the Phantom Zone.

"The Shadow was full of horror and disappointment watching Superman get trapped into the Phantom Zone. But he knew he was too destructive to live."

He is seen with the rest of the heroes (Elec-teen, The Strike, Arcana, White Wolf, Dragon, All of Team Nova). All of them jump for victory while the Justice league of the other timeline watched in amusement.

"Once the deed was done, he reunited with his fellow teammates and celebrated the fall of Superman's regime, hoping that it would be the last they would see of it."

The Shadow is seen shaking hands with Batman.

"As a sign of gratitude, Batman offered him and his friends to join the Justice League and help bring the world back together. He felt honoured just from being around him and the other heroes of the DC universe, despite this not being his first time interacting with fictional characters."

He and the heroes of Earth-SP jump through a breach created by The Strike.

"However, he had no choice but to refuse the offer, as he had responsibilities on his own Earth to deal with. Not to mention, his family's well being."

The Shadow stands on top of a building, while his cape blows in the wind.

"On the bright side, he knew that nothing could stand in his way, knowing that he was strong enough to defeat the Man of Steel."


	2. Elec-teen

Superman is seen on the ground, beaten and bruised, While Elec-teen stood above him in his Hero Guardian form.

"With his now mastered Hero Guardian form, Elec-teen defeated Superman without the use of Kryptonite."

All of a sudden, his eyes started glowing and he began seeing something strange. He saw what looked like an army led by Gorilla Grodd, Braniac's skull ship, and Supergirl in Kahndaq with Wonder Woman and Black Adam.

"Before banishing Superman to the Phantom Zone, he suddenly had a vision of the future. A society led by an ape, an invader from far away, and the rise of a Kryptonian warrior."

He is seen explaining his vision to the Justice League and his fellow teammates.

"Once he returned from the Fortress of Solitude, he alerted the heroes of what he saw. The Batman of this Earth took his word for it and sent Jacob and his friends on their way home."

Elec-teen and the other heroes are back in The Illusionist's mansion and watch the breach close. They all put their hands in the center, promising that they would always stick together.

"Though he could do nothing to help the Justice League save the future, stoping Superman's regime was enough to give him satisfaction."


	3. The Strike

The Strike thrusts a sword that was put together Nth metal and Kryptonite into Superman's shoulder, almost killing him.

"Knowing this had to be done whether he liked it or not, The Strike had brought Superman down to his knees. Even telling him what had happened to him wouldn't convince him to stop using the Regime like this. And with the help of his engineering skills and knowledge of this universe, he crafted a weapon what would be the Man of Steel's downfall. But he was able to keep himself from losing control like he did many times before."

The Strike and Batman banish Superman into the Phantom Zone with Superman in Kryptonite chains. Then Strike is seeing telling Batman about how almost did the same thing Superman did many times, until he finally came to peace with the help of his friends for going in the right way.

"Once he had finished his mission, Strike and Batman took Superman and locked him away in the Phantom Zone, knowing that it would be able to hold him. That was when Strike revealed that he almost did the same thing Superman did, but many more times. He had many friends across the multiverse who helped him along his journey of finding peace. Batman knew then that he could count on someone as wise as Strike, and asked him if he could be a part of the circle of trust."

Strike and Batman shake hands as they make an agreement on something. Then Strike gives Batman an emblem of his logo that had a signal.

"But knowing that even though Vezon was gone for good, Strike told Batman that he couldn't stay because there would be other universes that would need his help. However, he promised him that if he was ever truly needed there, he would be there without hesitation and even bring some of his other allies with him. What Strike is currently up to now... is unknown."


	4. The Abyss

The Abyss is scene in Superman's thrown, surrounded by the disembodied heads of every member of the regime. Underneath his right foot is The Shadow in a puddle of his own blood.

"Abyss quickly became one of the most dangerous men in the multiverse following the defeat of the high councillor. To be expected from someone with the abilities of a midnight shadow and a speedster. With all this power at his disposal, he could finally reach his goal of killing every other Quentin Argo in the multiverse."

The Abyss watches Metropolis as it burns and crumbles to pieces.

"Seeing this Earth fall apart as his did gave him the idea to put bounties on all heroes across the multiverse. But he wasn't alone. He had some assistance from one of Superman's enemy, General Zod, who was freed from the Phantom Zone when Superman was trapped."

Crowds of people are standing in line for their reward money, carrying dead bodies of different superheroes.

"From that day forth, Abyss became more feared than ever, killing anyone who questioned his authority. He only wished that his late partner in crime, Vezon ere here to see this."


End file.
